La melodía del navegante
by Ange Rosencreuz
Summary: Las olas cristalinas vienen y van, al igual que Arthur y sus galeones. Sin embargo, hay una manera de recordar a aquellos que amamos, a través de la inmensidad del océano azul. Alfred colonial y Arthur.
1. La melodía del navegante

**La melodía del navegante**

**I.**

Alfred corrió hasta la colina, la visión de la gran costa atlántica cada vez más cerca. De vez en cuando, necesitaba sentir la agradable brisa del mar sobre su rostro, y dejar que el fresco aroma inunde sus pulmones.

Desde esa colina podía observar con claridad la llegada de los barcos hasta el puerto: los pescadores descargando su preciada mercancía, los barcos de madera que transportaban diversos alimentos. Su verdadero interés, sin embargo, era presenciar la llegada de una nueva flota inglesa en el horizonte, que usualmente consistía en enormes galeones trayendo hombres, mujeres y especias. Excepcionalmente, los barcos traían regalos, mapas y a Arthur.

"_¿Puedes escucharlo, América?"_

_Alfred observó por sobre su cabeza a la figura alta de Arthur. Inglaterra era al menos un metro más alto que él, y siempre sonreía, amable._

"_Si pones atención, podrás escuchar mi himno."_

"_¿Qué es un himno, Inglaterra?"_

"_Es algo que expresa sentimientos positivos, a través las palabras y la música. Si pones atención, América, ¿podrás escuchar el himno de este navegante?"_

La vigilancia desde la colina se prolongó hasta el atardecer. Antes de que anochezca, sin embargo, Alfred sabía que sería un día más sin Arthur al lado de él.

Alfred piensa que esta larga espera podría reducirse si él así lo quisiera. Aunque Arthur diga que hay una inmensa cantidad de océano entre ellos, Alfred cree que debería correr y zambullirse en el mar, hasta ser uno con las olas. Luego, en la otra orilla, caminaría victorioso, hasta encontrarse nuevamente entre los brazos de Arthur.

Pero ésta, como muchas otras, es una noche más para tener pesadillas. Inglaterra no está cerca y es difícil dormir sin una mano que espante el mal sueño. Eran largas horas de soledad, profundas como el mar que mantenía a Arthur lejos. Alfred se acomodó en el alféizar de la ventana, observando la lluvia caer. Pensando en cómo guiar el camino de Arthur hasta casa.

"_No llores, América. Mucho menos por mí."_

"_¿Por qué no?"_

_Arthur acarició suavemente su mejilla. "Porque no es necesario. Las lágrimas no fueron necesarias cuando mi alma era solitaria, y mucho menos ahora, cuando te tengo a ti."_

En sus sueños, Alfred escucha su nombre. Parecen ángeles susurrando. Alfred les pide por un único deseo, volverse más fuerte para buscar entre el océano, hasta encontrar a Inglaterra entre las olas.

"_¡Me gusta el color del océano Inglaterra!" dijo Alfred con alegría._

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Tiene el mismo color que tu bandera, ¡me recuerda a ti!"_

"_Pero, ¿Has visto el azul del cielo?" Inglaterra se agachó para quedar a la misma altura del pequeño norteamericano. Alfred divisó el cielo despejado sobre ellos._

"_¿No crees que el cielo es de un color aún más hermoso? _

Los dos estaban el uno frente al otro, sobre el muelle de madera.

Arthur puso una mano en su hombro. "Espero que los escuches, América, el himno. Vendrá desde las costas de Inglaterra. Será la promesa de un corazón a otro, de dos almas que se unieron por el océano."

"¿Vas a volver, lo prometes?"

Arthur sonrió. "Cada ola es una promesa."

* * *

><p><em>Notas: luego posteo la segunda parte n_n Ojalá le haya gustado a quien lo lea.<em>


	2. El cántico del Océano

**La melodía del navegante**

**II.**

"_¿Por qué te gusta tanto el océano, Inglaterra?" preguntó Alfred un día. Arthur pareció pensarlo por un largo rato._

"_Porque… en él soy libre de andar hasta donde me plazca. No hay nada más preciado para mí que esa libertad."_

… Libertad. Si algo como la libertad hacía que Arthur demostrara tanta energía, tanta pasión, era algo que definitivamente valía la pena experimentar. A pesar de que Arthur siempre se negaba a navegar junto con él, argumentando que eran 'cosas de adultos', Alfred, secretamente, guardó la búsqueda de libertad para después, cuando el tiempo lo dictara dentro de su corazón.

"_¿Cómo es esa melodía, Inglaterra? La melodía del océano_."

"_Viene junto a una brisa fresca y salada. Algunos dicen que las sirenas son las encargadas de transportar esas notas hasta el oído del destinatario..."_

"Pero es un poco triste, Inglaterra." Alfred habló en voz alta, estaba sólo bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, y al borde de la colina que miraba hacia el mar. "Esa melodía. La escucho, pero no puedo tenerla, la tengo muy cerca pero no puedo atraparla… es como tú Inglaterra… sé que estás cerca, pero no puedo abrazarte."

"_Esta melodía, América… es cantada como un consuelo a las lágrimas que han caído, justo cuando sale el sol en el amanecer."_

A veces, el mar era el enorme espacio azul que rodeaba a sus territorios. Sus extensas praderas de colores aún vírgenes, sin construcciones. Otras veces, sin embargo, el mar se transformaba, convirtiéndose en el espacio más alegre. Y otras pocas veces más, en el más triste. El profundo azul había traído a Arthur, pero al igual que sus antojadizas mareas, se llevaba sus barcos y galeones, alejándolos hasta ser sólo una sombra lejana en el horizonte.

Un largo suspiro abandonó sus labios, al admirar el mar desde la colina. A veces, en momentos como éste, el mar era simplemente, una barricada.

Creo que tengo miedo de olvidar tu rostro, Inglaterra... ¿podrá ser que ya no me recuerdes?

Había muchas promesas incumplidas, pensó Alfred. Promesas de hacer un viaje y ver nuevos lugares dentro de los territorios del Nuevo Mundo, como Arthur llamaba a las tierras de él y Matthew. Promesas de lecciones nuevas de violín, de pequeñas charlas sobre la vida en Inglaterra. De noches sin pesadillas. De días sin soledad.

Había pasado tanto tiempo, desde la última visita de Arthur.

_Olvidar las emociones, buscar el océano, encontrarte entre las olas._

Horas después, una fuerte brisa lo hizo despertar de golpe. Las campanas del puerto se mezclaban con el susurro del viento. Parecía ser su nombre en la voz de los ángeles, una melodía sutil pero armoniosa, que sobrecogía su corazón. No tuvo que escuchar dos veces para entender, por fin, la canción del océano.

Algo tibio explotó dentro de él, y sus piernas comenzaron a correr hasta el pequeño puerto de madera. La melodía crecía entre la brisa fresca, llenando sus oídos, y la voz profunda y extrañamente melodiosa del mar movía las embarcaciones, acercándolas cada vez más hasta la orilla.

Allá, en el horizonte, barcos ingleses se aproximaban. La alegría era inmensa, y en casi un instante, todo fue perdonado.

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>

**Notas:** _¡No hay perdón que valga por haber demorado tanto en postear esta segunda parte, de seguro! :c Espero que le haya gustado, de todas formas :3 (Si le gustó- o no- hágamelo saber.)_

_Este fan fic está basado en las canciones: "The Islander" de Nightwish, y "A sailorman's hymn" de Kamelot._


End file.
